1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knives and more specifically to a quick release utility knife blade holder, which allows a utility knife blade to be removed and installed quickly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Patent application no. 2002/0096032 to Peyrot et al. discloses a cutter monoblock blade carrier with securement and release of the blade by pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,809 to Skluzak discloses a quick release blade and knife. Patent application no. 2009/0165309 to Kamb et al. discloses a utility knife with blade release mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 8,201,336 to De discloses a retractable utility knife.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a quick release utility knife blade holder, which allows a utility knife blade to be removed and installed quickly; and which is more economical to manufacture than that of the prior art.